This invention concerns apparatuses and a method for xe2x80x9cextractionxe2x80x9d of biomass, i.e. the extraction of flavours, fragrances or pharmaceutically active ingredients from materials of natural origin (these materials being referred to as xe2x80x9cbiomassxe2x80x9d herein).
Examples of biomass materials include but are not limited to flavoursome or aromatic substances such as coriander, cloves, star anise, coffee, orange juice, fennel seeds, cumin, ginger and other kinds of bark, leaves, flowers, fruit, roots, rhizomes and seeds. Biomass may also be extracted in the form of biologically active substances such as pesticides and pharmaceutically active substances or precursors thereto, obtainable e.g. from plant material, a cell culture or a fermentation broth.
There is growing technical and commercial interest in using near-critical solvents in such extraction processes. Examples of such solvents include liquefied carbon dioxide or, of particular interest, a family of chlorine-free solvents based on organic hydrofluorocarbon (HFC) species.
By the term xe2x80x9chydrofluorocarbonxe2x80x9d we are referring to materials which contain carbon, hydrogen and fluorine atoms only and which are thus chlorine-free.
Preferred hydrofluorocarbons are the hydrofluoroalkanes and particularly the C1-4 bhydrofluoroalkanes. Suitable examples of C1-4 hydrofluoroalkanes which may be used as solvents include, inter alia, trifluoromethane (R-23), fluoromethane (R-41), difluoromethane (R-32), pentafluoroethane (R-125), 1,1,1-trifluoroetane (R-143a), 1,1,2,2-tetrafluoroethane (R-134), 1,1,1,2-tetrafluoroethane (R-134a), 1,1-difluoroethane (R-152a), heptafluoropropanes and particularly 1,1,1,2,3,3,3-heptafluoropropane (R-227ea), 1,1,1,2,3,3-hexafluoropropane (R-236ea), 1,1,1,2,2,3-hexafluoropropane (R-236cb), 1,1,1,3,3,3-hexafluoropropane (R-236fa), 1,1,1,3,3-pentafluoropropane (R-245fa), 1,1,2,2,3-pentafluoropropane (R-245ca), 1,1,1,2,3-pentafluoropropane (R-245eb), 1,1,2,3,3-pentafluoropropane (R-245ea) and 1,1,1,3,3-pentafluorobutane (R-365mfc). Mixtures of two or more hydrofluorocarbons may be used if desired.
R-134a, R-227ca, R-32, R-125, R-245ca and R-245fa are preferred.
An especially preferred hydrofluorocarbon for use in the present invention is 1,1,1,2-tetrafluoroethane (R-134a).
It is possible to carry out biomass extraction using other solvents such as chlorofluorocarbons (xe2x80x9cCFC""sxe2x80x9d) or hydrochlorofluorocarbons (xe2x80x9cHCFC""sxe2x80x9d), and/or mixtures of solvents.
Known extraction processes using these solvents are normally carried out in closed-loop extraction equipment. A typical example 10 of such a system is shown schematically in FIG. 1.
In this typical system 10, liquefied solvent is allowed to percolate by gravity in downflow through a bed of biomass held in vessel 11. Thence it flows to evaporator 12 where the volatile solvent vapour is vaporised by heat exchange with a hot fluid. The vapour from evaporator 12 is then compressed by compressor 13: the compressed vapour is next fed to a condenser 14 where it is liquefied by heat exchange with a cold fluid. The liquefied solvent is then optionally collected in intermediate storage vessel 15 or returned directly to the extraction vessel 1 to complete the circuit.
A feature of this process is that the principal driving force for circulation of solvent through the biomass and around the system is the difference in pressure between the condenser/storage vessel and the evaporator. This difference in pressure is generated by the compressor. Thus to increase the solvent circulation rate through the biomass it is necessary to increase this pressure difference, requiring a larger and more powerful compressor.
The large difference in solvent liquid and vapour densities means that a modest increase in liquid circulation rate can require significant additional capital and operating cost. This is because any vapour volumetric flow increase requires an increase in compressor size. This means that the system designer has to compromise between the rate at which liquid can be made to flow through the biomass and the rate at which vapour can be compressed.
The purchase cost and, perhaps more significantly, the operating cost of a compressor increase with increasing size. Also many biomass extraction apparatuses are constituted as approximately room-sized plant or smaller, in which there is limited scope for simply increasing the size of the compressor.
A potential problem for efficient design of equipment arises because it is known that, for most extractions, the rate at which the majority of the extract material is removed from the biomass is influenced by the rate at which solvent flows through the bed. A faster solvent rate gives better mass transfer from the biomass to the solvent, enabling more material to be removed for a given period of time. Consequently the size of compressor 13 selected for the apparatus 10 ultimately determines the rate at which the material may be extracted and therefore affects the time taken to effect an extraction.
Equipment designed for this type of extraction process is typically used for multiple extractions of different biomasses, yielding a range of products which may need to be extracted to meet a variety of customers"" production schedules. The biomasses of interest to industry can range from relatively large, pellet-like seeds or beans, to much finer powdered or shredded vegetation.
The smaller the particle size of a bed of biomass the greater its resistance to liquid flow. Consequently with a fixed size of solvent vapour compressor the speed at which an extraction plant of this design can process a range of materials will vary widely (hence affecting batch extraction time) and may therefore compromise the overall economic performance of the plant or its liability to meet external scheduling demands.
Another potential problem with the FIG. 1 arrangement is the existence of a vapour/liquid interface at the top of the biomass bed in the extractor vessel 11. This means that the solvent flowing through the bed is essentially saturated liquid. In other words, it is close to boiling. This means that, if its pressure is reduced, a portion of the liquid flowing through the bed will vaporize even in the absence of external heat input. A packed bed of biomass can offer a significant resistance to flow. Thus it is possible to conceive of a critical rate of flow at which the pressure loss caused by flow through the bed offsets the hydrostatic head gained as the liquid flows down through the bed. As flow increases beyond this value, vapour bubbles will form in the liquid flowing through the system toward the evaporator. This is a form of flash vaporization of the solvent/extract mixture.
Therefore any reduction in compressor suction pressure (i.e. at the intake side of the compressor), effected with the intention of increasing the circulation rate, can have only limited success because the solvent flowing out of the bed will eventually form a mixture of liquid and vapour, with an effective density significantly lower than that of the liquid solvent.
The frictional resistance to flow in any fluid system increases as effective density of the fluid decreases. The presence of vapour arising from a pressure drop as described above will eventually cause sufficient increase in frictional resistance to flow to offset an increased pressure difference over the compressor and will therefore negate any further benefit to reducing the compressor suction pressure. The maximum liquid throughput of the system is therefore additionally constrained by this design of equipment.
For these reasons, simply increasing the compressor size is of limited benefit in improving efficiency of the biomass extraction
Heat recovery is often employed in such processes to reduce the cost of operating the process. This can be achieved by either of two methods: direct or indirect heat integration. In the former, the solvent condenser 14 is combined with the solvent evaporator 12. The hot, compressed solvent vapour is condensed in this unit and acts as the hot fluid for the vaporization of solvent in the evaporator. In the latter method a portion of the flow of heated cooling medium (typically water) from the condenser 14 is used to supply heat to the solvent evaporator.
In either case of heat recovery the solvent circuit acts as a vapour compression heat pump. The thermodynamic efficiency of such a device is inversely proportional to the difference between vaporization and condensation temperature of the working fluid. This means in practice that the work (power) required to drive the system by the compressor increases as the difference between vaporisatiou and condensation temperatures increases. Thus, since vaporization pressure of a solvent is determined uniquely by its temperature, any deliberate increase in pressure difference over the compressor, effected to increase solvent circulation rate, will increase the power consumption of the compressor and therefore will increase the operating cost of the system.
In other words, the known methods of heat recovery lead to significantly increased operating costs when the compressor is ran faster, increased in size or run at a higher pressure difference in an attempt to improve rates of biomass extraction.
There is a further problem associated with the known apparatus shown in FIG. 1. This is that, in use, the biomass is not packed tightly into the extractor and is therefore free to float. The bulk density of biomass typically is 55%-75% of the solvent liquid density. There is also a small clearance gap between the biomass and the wall of the extraction vessel 11. Some of the solvent therefore flows preferentially around the side of the bed, through the annular gap between the bed and the wall.
Even a small (such as a 2 mm) gap can cause a significant proportion of the flow to bypass the bed. The effect of this is to increase the contact time of the solvent needed to extract a given quantity of biomass and therefore to increase the time required to extract the material.
The invention seeks to solve or at least ameliorate one or more of the drawbacks of the prior art. According to a first aspect of the invention there is provided an apparatus for extracting biomass, comprising a closed loop circuit including, operatively connected in series, an extraction vessel for containing biomass that Permits a solvent or a solvent mixture to contact the biomass to effect extraction; an evaporator for separating solvent and biomass extract from one another; a compressor for compressing gaseous solvent; and a condenser for condensing pressurized solvent for return to the extraction vessel; and wherein the circuit includes a pumped recirculation loop for recirculating a portion of the output of the extraction vessel for further contact with biomass; and one or more modifiable resistances to flow in the solvent circuit.
This arrangement advantageously allows variation of the liquid circulation rate through the biomass being extracted in a closed-loop solvent extraction circuit of the general functionality defined above, without need to alter the size or operating conditions of a solvent vapour- compressor.
Preferably the extraction vessel contains a packed bed of biomass.
The designer can therefore select an operating condition for the compressor and associated evaporator and condenser which gives an optimum operating condition by e.g. using a minimal pressure difference between condenser and evaporator.
The pump eliminates the possibility of a vapour gap in the extractor vessel and provides sufficient pressure to eliminate the potential problems of flash vapour mentioned above.
In a preferred embodiment of a circuit embodying the invention the pumped recirculation loop includes a recirculation line, branched from a solvent/extract delivery line connected to the evaporator the pumped recirculation line being connected to the extraction vessel and wherein the pumped recirculation loop includes in series a said modifiable resistance to flow, and a liquid pump.
In another preferred embodiment of a circuit embodying the invention a solvent/extract delivery line is connected to the evaporator and includes in line a said modifiable resistance.
Preferred kinds of modifiable resistance to flow are or include an adjustable flow control valve or an orifice plate, the orifice plate being removably secured in the recirculation loop to permit its replacement by a plate having a different orifice.
Preferred control arrangements for the modifiable resistances are or include an adjustable flow control valve and wherein the or each modifiable resistance is operable under the control of an electronic or computer controller.
Conveniently the apparatus may include a solvent storage vessel having an inlet and an outlet and being connected in parallel with the solvent recirculation loop. More particularly the solvent storage vessel is connected in-line between the condenser and the extraction vessel.
Preferably the recirculation pump pumps recirculated solvent upwards through a bed of biomass in the extraction vessel. Alternatively, the recirculation pump pumps recirculated solvent downwards through a bed of biomass in the extraction vessel. It is believed that other directions of solvent flow are possible.
According to a second aspect of the invention there is provided an apparatus for extracting biomass, comprising a closed loop circuit including, connected in series, an extraction vessel for containing biomass that permits solvent to contact the biomass to effect extraction; an evaporator for separating biomass extract and solvent from one another; a compressor for compressing gaseous solvent; and a condenser for condensing pressurized solvent for return to the extraction vessel, wherein the extraction vessel contains a packed bed of biomass occupying substantially entirely the cross-section of a part of the extraction vessel in which the solvent contacts the biomass. This apparatus is particularly suited to form part of the apparatus, wherein the circuit includes a pumped recirculation loop for recirculating a portion of the output of the extraction vessel for further contact with biomass; and one or more modifiable resistances to flow in the solvent circuit, which for the first time allows use of a packed biomass bed.
Preferably the density of biomass in the packed bed is in the range of 750 kg/m3-1000 kg/m3.
According to a third aspect of the invention there is provided a method of extracting biomass comprising the steps of: placing a packed bed of biomass in the extraction vessel of a closed loop apparatus having operatively connected in series, an extraction vessel for containing biomass that permits a solvent or a solvent mixture to contact biomass to effect extraction; an evaporator for separating solvent and biomass extract from one another; a compressor for compressing gaseous solvent; and a condenser for condensing pressurized solvent for return to the extraction vessel; operating the compressor to draw solvent and biomass extract entrained therewith from the extraction vessel into the closed loop; operating the evaporator and condenser; and controlling the flow rate of the solvent around the closed loop.
This method may advantageously be practiced using the apparatus as described above.
Preferred features of the inventive method include the step of controlling the flow rate of solvent includes recirculating a quantity of solvent tanned from a point in the closed loop between the extraction vessel and the compressor to the extraction vessel for further contact with the biomass; and controlling one or more modifiable resistances to solvent flow in the closed loop. The step of recirculating a quantity of solvent may include pumping the quantity around a recirculation loop and through a packed bed of biomass so that the solvent contacts the biomass. The step of controlling one or more modifiable resistances includes adjusting an adjustable flow control valve and/or installation of an orifice plate assembly or a plurality of such slates in series.